suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
El Crasher
El Crasher is a character in Flower, Sun, and Rain. He is a professional Japanese wrestler Sumio Mondo first encounters on his third morning at the Flower, Sun, and Rain hotel, when Crasher is too focused on his drills to let Mondo pass him in the stairwell. After losing a wrestling match in Japan, El Crasher, accompanied by his trainer Mr. Pirate, left the country to train on Lospass Island, as Edo Macalister explains to Mondo that training at resorts has become very popular. Crasher believes that Pirate's training is "like a force of nature" capable of granting "inhuman power beyond the comprehension of mankind," and at Flower, Sun, and Rain, he trains daily in an effort to recover his lost signature move, so that he may return to Japan and make a comeback. Mondo muses that should he interfere with the routine, "I may end up getting kicked in the face or something," which Macalister agrees seems likely. Fearing the worst, Mondo avoids El Crasher, instead taking Macalister's suggestion to search for the wrestler's travel companion at his room. Mondo finds El Crasher's guest room empty but not quiet, as the sound of a wrestling match playing on a television fills the room. Noticing this, in addition to a Japanese wrestling magazine with Crasher on the cover page laying on the coffee table, Mondo utters that the wrestler takes his training too seriously. Mondo fails several times to find El Crasher's partner, Mr. Pirate, and it is not until Macalister suggests he use the hotel's phone service to contact Pirate's guest room that he is able to get in touch with the man. During a meeting on top of the hotel, Mr. Pirate allows Mondo to explain the situation, but he declines to help the searcher with breaking El Crasher's focus, assuring him that nothing he says or does would be enough to gain Crasher's attention. Pirate laments that because Crasher failed to understand some of his teachings, "El's last few matches have been painful to me eyes." As a result, Pirate has allowed Crasher to redeem himself by offering to train him on Lospass. Mondo again pleas Pirate to help with the situation, to which he reiterates that there is nothing he can do. He does however suggest Mondo use his searching skills to find a way for Crasher to recognize that he must treat his every fight like a death match. Studying The Lospass, Mondo discovers an article where Mr. Pirate mentions the "fight of 2-10," where El Crasher fought his most serious bout against Dragon. Jacking-In to Crasher, Mondo is able to rekindle the wrestler's fighting spirit. However in a comical twist of fate as Mondo had earlier predicted, Mondo is kicked into submission by Crasher's adrenaline rush. He wakes up in pain by the hotel pool with El Crasher by his side, thanking him for his help regardless of the fact that Mondo's intervention was for personal reasons. Crasher also praises Mr. Pirate for helping Mondo solve the dilemma and declares that "He shall cast off his old ways and take on battles with a new mentality," before inviting Mondo to train with him – an offer the searcher happily passes on. Category:Characters in Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise Category:Males Category:Wrestlers